


Саван

by Walter_K



Series: Goretober 2018-2020 [8]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Goretober, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Тело Суини — холодное, бледное, долговязо-костлявое, — лежит омытое на столе, и Тень самыми кончиками пальцев ощущает то странное понимание, что смерть бога — не щелчок выключателя
Relationships: Shadow Moon/Mad Sweeney (American Gods)
Series: Goretober 2018-2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276997
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Саван

**Author's Note:**

> боженькой клянус, это написано НЕ СЕГОДНЯ а за несколько дней ДО выхода трейлера XD

Боги умирают медленно. Истончается сила, что питала их, истощаются обильные когда-то источники, затихают молитвы. Никто не зовет их больше — и тогда они уходят.   
Тело Суини — холодное, бледное, долговязо-костлявое, — лежит омытое на столе, и Тень самыми кончиками пальцев ощущает то странное понимание, что смерть бога — не щелчок выключателя. Крупицами песка последние искры жизни сыпятся сквозь секунды, минуты. Как легкое покалывание, сочащееся между танцующих в теплом вечернем свете пылинок. Клинок луча света из высокого окна падает на правую ступню Суини, словно гильотиной отсекая последнюю меру жизни в песочных часах уже пустой полости остальной его оболочки. В золотистом свете поблескивают волоски на его ноге, совсем как у живого — но это лишь оптическая иллюзия. Серая тень вечера окрасила его тело бледным, землистым оттенком; удобное полотно для такого художника, что ни говори — молочно-белая кожа, при жизни красневшая от малейшей лишней минуты под прямым солнцем или от любого волнения, а нервы у Суини всегда были ни к черту. Россыпь рыжих веснушек, скучивающаяся то там, то тут на груди, руках, бедрах и коленях, и мягкий ржавый пушок на шее, переходящий в щетину на подбородке и в непослушные всклокоченные космы — на голове. Все рассечено теперь уже иным клинком — тонким скальпелем Ибиса, и грубый шов тянется вдоль груди, распугав бросившихся врассыпную стайки веснушек кто куда. Шов заштопан аккуратными стежками, — рука мастера- _бога_ видна даже неискушенному в делах погребения Тени, — и в этом узоре есть что-то неуловимо-древнейшее, то общее, что объединяет мифы и узоры всех народов мира, будь то кельтские или арабские.   
_Все там будем_ , читает Тень в этих узорах — и отчего-то слышит это голосом Суини в своей голове. Нет, не тем, который говорил с ним, пока он сидел за рулем катафалка, а тело Суини поучало его в своей обычной манере. Голос сейчас — больше воспоминание о Суини-прежнем, сотканное из кусочков диалогов, несказанных слов и несовершенных поступков.   
Голос, которым он мог бы говорить, сложись все иначе.   
Тень думает о тех незаполненных пустотах, что зияли между ними двумя — о прорехах, которые так хочется теперь то ли заштопать суровыми нитками, то ли разорвать до крови в поисках чего-то, что прячется за каждой грубостью. Он ведет пальцем по кромке длинного шва — от грудины, медленно, вниз — и там, в той крохотной точке, где они двое соединяются теперь, нежно-розовый оттенок подушечки пальца так опасно близок к кораллово-синюшному переливу кромок кожи, что делает контраст темной кофе с молоком кожи его самого и кельтской бледности Суини еще ярче.   
Такие же швы были и на Лоре.  
Где-то на солнечном сплетении прямо под пальцем что-то едва заметно стучится, толкается, _пробивается_ наружу и шов расходится как будто бы сам собою — словно и не было никаких стежков. Тень одергивает руку — и изнутри наружу нежными светло-зелеными лепестками, юной порослью лезет четырехлистный клевер. Тень успевает моргнуть один раз, когда пушистый ковер уже спускается рыхлыми охапками переплетений крохотных стебельков к полу, наполняя комнату последним даром Суини.   
Солнце двинулось дальше к горизонту, и луч света уже соскользнул с ног Суини, отдав его в полное право бледной вечерней тени; клевер пышным саваном прикрывает его нагое тело, как зеленый курган Бру На Бойн.   
Лора была мертвой еще при жизни; Суини, думает Тень, будет умирать еще очень долго.   
_«Не дождетесь»_ , — слышит он тот же самый голос, и кто-то как будто треплет его по плечу.


End file.
